bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty Sibyl Paula
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30245 |no = 870 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 108 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 80, 83, 86, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 12, 10, 9, 10, 8, 9, 8, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 80, 83, 86, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 125, 129 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 80, 83, 86, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 125, 129, 133, 137, 141, 145 |sbb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The youngest of the Six Sibyl Sisters. Paula could not understand why her older sister Zele was so bent on protecting the human race. She tried to make her understand that the weak would be sacrificed while humanity took its time to learn, but she was overwhelmed by the logic Zele presented. However, as ruler of the silent flora, Paula chose force over diplomacy. Gathering power from the land by digging roots deep beneath the earth, she then sent blood-stained ivy vines after her beloved elder sister. |summon = My sister's a bit dense, but I'll have her listen to me. And you should help me! |fusion = You're a good listener. I like you! |evolution = If your voice doesn't reach others, then you should try another way. I'll do my best! | hp_base = 3573 |atk_base = 1190 |def_base = 1190 |rec_base = 1190 | hp_lord = 5646 |atk_lord = 1720 |def_lord = 1720 |rec_lord = 1720 | hp_anima = 6388 |rec_anima = 1522 |atk_breaker = 1918 |def_breaker = 1522 |atk_guardian = 1522 |def_guardian = 1918 |rec_guardian = 1621 |def_oracle = 1621 | hp_oracle = 5349 |rec_oracle = 2017 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Lush Darkness' Assault |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of Earth and Dark types & boosts effectiveness and drop rate of HC |lsnote = 25% boost to effectiveness, 15% boost to drop rate of HC |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Spiritual Paradise Zephyr |bbdescription = 14 combo Earth and Dark attack on all enemies & probable Curse effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = Illusion |sbbdescription = 18 combo Earth and Dark attack on all enemies, adds Water, Earth and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts BC and HC drop rate |sbbnote = 20% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30244 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sibyl Sisters |addcatname = Paula3 }}